Cooking!
by Iruma-Youichi
Summary: Di hari minggu, sang kunoichi hebat, Sakura memiliki rencana memasak untuk menyenangkan suaminya. Berhasilkah ia?


**Cooking**

Ini fanfic pertama saya, kalo humornya garing, cerita pasaran, OOC, saya mohon maap. :v

**Disclaimer**: Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei.  
**Genre**: Humor, Family  
**Cast**: Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Uchiha

.

.

.

Mata hijaunya berkedip-kedip. Menerawang apa yang ada di langit-langit berhiaskan genteng berwarna merah yang penuh dengan sarang laba-laba. Tak heran jika rumah yang ia huni ini kotor, karena ia baru membelinya 2 minggu lalu bersama sang kesayangan. Dulunya, rumah ini milik salah satu petinggi desa Konoha yang ditinggalkan karena harus pindah ke pusat desa.  
Kepalanya menoleh ke manusia yang ada disampingnya. Bibir kecilnya tersenyum, mendapati sosok yang tidur disebelahnya ini masih hanyut dalam mimpi. Dengan lembut, diusapnya rambut jabrik itu. Lama ia mengusap, ia mendapat sebuah ide. Bagaimana kalau ia akan memasak untuknya?

Mereka memang pengantin baru. Menikah 3 minggu yang lalu. Usai menikah, tak pernah sekalipun Sakura memasak untuk kesayangannya, karena sibuk menjadi kunoichi membuatnya jarang menyentuh alat-alat di dapur.

Namun, sekarang hari minggu. Hari dimana ia akan bebas dari tugasnya. Apa ia akan menjalankan rencananya?

* * *

"hmm,,masak apa ya?"  
Gadis muda itu menjelajahi seisi pasar, mencoba mencari bahan masakan yang akan ia buat. Namun, ia belum juga menemukan apa yang diinginkannya. Lamunannya terhenti karena terkaget dengan tangan yang menepuk punggungnya dengan keras.  
"Hei pengantin baru! Lagi cari apa?". Rupanya, tangan keras dan suara cempreng itu milik Ino, sahabatnya yang juga baru saja menikah 2 minggu lalu, berselisih 6 hari dari tanggal pernikahannnya. Sakura pun membalas sapaan sahabat karibnya. Ia menjelaskan rencananya, yang ternyata Ino pun memiliki masalah yang sama.

"yah, gimana ya. Aku nggak pernah masak soalnya, dan takutnya makananku nanti malah nggak enak. Kamu sih enak, bisa masak." Keluh Sakura. Ino hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sementara matanya asyik mencari bahan yang akan ia masak untuk suaminya nanti.

"hm..masak yang sederhana aja dulu, nanti kalo Sasukemu bilang enak, baru masak yang lain…" Usul Ino. Sakura menatapnya bingung. Masakan yang sederhana?  
"kalo Sasuke bilang nggak enak?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Ino tertawa geli, sementara background dibelakangnya berubah menjadi hitam pekat.  
"kalo Sasuke bilang nggak enak, potong aja lidahnya."

* * *

Usai memilih, menimbang-nimbang, mengukur-ukur, mengira-ngira, akhirnya Sakura memilih memasak sayur sop.

Ia pun membeli bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuatnya dengan bantuan Ino. Tak lupa, ia meminjam buku resep masakan darinya.

Dan…..disinilah ia berdiri sekarang. Dengan celemek yang membalut tubuhnya, rambut yang ia ikat setengah, dan buku resep yang ada ditangan kanannya. Ia menatap kompor, panci, sayur-mayur, pisau dll. itu dengan tatapan kebencian. Seolah berkata pada mereka, 'aku akan menaklukan kalian semua!'

Dengan semangat, ia melakukan apa-apa saja yang ada di buku resep. Dengan langkah cepat, ia merebus air di panci dengan suhu yang sangat panas. Setelah itu, tangannya yang menggenggam kunai langsung mencabik-cabik kentang, wortel dan bahan lainnya. Dengan tak berperasaan, ia memasukkan mereka ke dalam air mendidih yang sangat panas tadi. Ukh, kalau mereka bisa berbicara, mungkin mereka sudah menangis sekarang.

Matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah api ini, langsung mengambil garam 5 sendok dan gula 2 sendok. Ia mencampurkan 2 bumbu itu kedalam air rebusan tadi. Keringat yang menjalari dahinya ia biarkan. Ia tak tahu, bahwa ramuan garam dan gulanya tadi akan membuat makanannya menjadi sangat 'lezat'.

* * *

Sakura duduk dengan wajah tegang di kursi meja makan. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan meja yang sekarang sudah terpampang sayur sop hasil kerja kerasnya. Ia menunggu kedatangan suaminya dengan gusar. Makan malam tinggal 3 menit lagi, kenapa ia belum pulang?

Lama ia menunggu, pintu depan rumah pun bergeser. Tampak sang pria berjas yang memapang tas kerjanya. Matanya takjub melihat apa yang ada di meja makan. Tumben sekali istrinya mau masak?

"aku pulang. Kau yang masak?" Tanyanya heran seraya melepaskan dasi yang melilit lehernya. Sakura pun mengangguk bangga. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil tertawa.

"tentu saja! Aku membuatnya dengan sangat kerja keras! Bagaimana? Buatan istrimu lho! Hahahaha!" Godanya sambil berlari menuju suaminya untuk melepaskan bajunya. Dikecupnya dahi penuh keringat yang ada didepannya sebagai tanda 'selamat datang'. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan istrinya. Dengan segera, ia menggeser kursi untuk segera mengisi perutnya yang makin berbunyi.

Sakura mengikutinya, dengan duduk dihadapannya sambil bersenandung riang. Sasuke segera mengambil satu entong nasi, lalu ditaruhnya di piring. Tanpa keraguan, ia mengambil semangkok sop buatan istrinya.

Satu sendok ia masukkan ke mulutnya. Lalu,..

.

.

.

.

.

JEDAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

.

.

.  
Entah bagaimana, background petir langsung memenuhi bayangannya. Ia segera memerintahkan Sakura untuk mengambilkannya satu botol penuh air. Bingung, Sakura pun langsung melaksanakannya. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan lidahnya yang rasanya seperti terbakar ke udara.

"bah,,lidahku…" Ujar Sasuke gelagapan. Ia langsung meneguk botol air itu sampai habis. Jakunnya naik turun meneguk air. Blergh, separah itukah masakan Sakura?

Sakura yang melihat reaksi Sasuke menjadi merasa bersalah. "aduh, maaf Say, pasti masakannya gak enak yah?" Tanyanya sambil memijat punggung lebar Sasuke. Matanya menatap sedih masakan yang ada dimeja.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, iba. Ia kasihan pada istrinya, mungkin istrinya sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk memasakkan masakan ini untuknya. Meski hanya sayur sop, ia bisa melihat kasih sayang Sakura dari sana.

Ia bingung. Dia bukan orang yang suka berbohong. Tapi, demi istri dan keharmonisan rumah tangganya, mau tak mau ia harus berbohong, 'kan?

"nggak kok. Masakannya enak, hanya kelebihan garam. Lain kali jangan kebanyakan, ya." Ujar Sasuke usai menguasai rasa membakar dilidahnya. Sakura terkejut. Baru kali ini ada orang yang memuji masakannya. Apalagi, orang itu adalah orang yang paling disayanginya.

Guratan merah muncul di kedua pipi Sakura. Aduh, enaknya punya pasangan yang pengertian..

" waduh..jangan gitu dong, Say. Jadi malu… Ah, kalau gitu, makanannya dihabisin, ya? Aku tadi udah makan nasi goreng, jadi ini semua buat kamu, hehe.." Ujar Sakura salah tingkah. Ia mempersilahkan Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya.

Kini, giliran Sasuke yang bermasalah. Harus menghabiskan semua, katanya. Usai memantapkan dirinya, ia mulai membabat habis sop kematian itu. Biarlah. Demi kesayangan, apapun akan dilakukan.

Satu sendok, dua sendok…

Sasuke mulai menghabiskan semuanya. Ia tak peduli bahaya apa yang mendatanginya bila ia memakan itu semua.

Yah…paling cuma ke Rumah Sakit, itu aja.

E.N.D

* * *

Kyahahaha,,akhirnya selesai juga. Ini fanfic pertama saya di . Waktu mau publish ini cerita, rasanya kok malu ya 0/0 . Ah biarlah. Mohon direview ya, biar saya bisa memperbaiki kualitas cerita saya kedepannya ^^ .

Iruma-Youichi


End file.
